¿Cuando acabará el dolor?
by MzDaRkGirL
Summary: Una historia basada en hechos reales


¿Cuando se acabará el dolor ?  
  
Este Fan Fic, está dedicado a alguien, si lo lees, tu bien sabes quien  
eres...  
  
¿Cuando se acabará este dolor ? Esa es la pregunta que desde hace casi 2 semanas ronda por mi cabeza. Desde el día que me dejaste, después de 9 meses, unos 9 meses que no olvidaré jamás, ya sea por lo doloroso o por lo placentero de ellos, es por eso que esos 9 meses siempre rondarán en mi cabeza, puede que no los recuerde, pero estarán ahí, perdidos en algún lugar de mi mente, en la que ahora mismo, solo estás tú...  
  
Todo el mundo nos decía que lo nuestro iba a terminar en boda ¿Lo recuerdas ? Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, la pareja perfecta, yo en el fondo lo pensaba, menuda estupidez... ¿verdad ? ahora mismo no sé si tus palabras eran reales o simples espejismos, recuerdo perfectamente tus besos y como me decías que me querías, que siempre estaríamos juntos y que nunca me abandonarías, y así... fue como caí en la trampa, la trampa del amor, algo que te agarra y no te suelta. Lo que sentía era... como si abriera los brazos y diera vueltas muy rápido, pero perdí de vista el punto fijo en el que apoyarme y caí al suelo, dándome de bruces con la triste realidad, nada es para siempre, como tú bien me has demostrado.  
  
En un primer momento, no podía hacer más que angustiarme, y con la angustia venían las ganas de devolver, nada tenía sentido, odiaba todo y a todos, a todos... menos a ti, la única persona que se merecía ese odio, era la única a la que aún le brindaba todo mi amor, no es cierto que del amor al odio haya un paso, más bien es un abismo, ya que te quiero demasiado para poder odiarte, lo intenté, intenté con todas mis fuerzas que el odio fluyera por mis venas hacía tu persona, así sería más fácil pasar este mal trago, pero es inútil, cuanto más lo intento, menos resultados obtengo...  
  
Luna, mi amiga Luna Lovegood, me dice que me encuentra diferente, que no sabe como explicarlo, pero que no soy la misma que hace un tiempo, dice que mi mirada, antaño tan viva, brillante y amistosa, ahora está perdida, como si no hubiese nada detrás de ella, y mi gran sonrisa y mis grandes carcajadas de hacía apenas una semana, se han transformado en una tímida sonrisa, que más bien es una media sonrisa, ya que no llega a estar completa la cual para salir al exterior tiene que luchar ávidamente. Y mis bromas, y mis tonterías con las que hacía reír siempre a los demás, se han transformado en reflexión y en palabras vacían que se pierden en el espacio, la gente ya no se ríe cuando está a mi lado, solo me miran e intentan animarme, de una forma u otra, pero solo lo consigue una persona. Ginny, la pequeña Ginny Weasley, la cual me muestra su amistad incondicional, es la única que consigue que la risa vuelva a nacer en el fondo de mi ser, unas carcajadas sinceras, con ella no existe el llanto ni la pena, solo la alegría y la risa.  
  
Ahora, te tengo que ver todos los días y fingir que ya no siento nada por ti, fingir que para mí, ahora solo eres mi mejor amigo, y aunque lo hago muy bien, cuesta mucho y duele, cada vez duele un poco más y llegará un momento en el que deje de doler definitivamente, pero por lo de ahora... tendré que aguantarme.  
  
Cada día recuerdo ese fatídico momento, nos estábamos tomando un descanso de nuestra relación, pues el hecho de vernos todos los días a todas horas, era un poco agobiante, y el miércoles... tú me besaste, como no me habías besado nunca, y me dijiste que me habías echado de menos, y que me querías y que estaríamos siempre juntos, el jueves no te vi, muy a mi pesar, pues tuve que dedicarme a mis deberes de prefecta, pero el viernes, estuve contigo, y estuviste toda la tarde muy amable y amistoso, igual que siempre, y de noche... me llegó el dolor, en forma de carta, una carta tuya en la que me dejabas, decías que no querías estar conmigo, ni conmigo ni con nadie. Yo me quede con la carta en la mano, sin saber que hacer con ella pero no lloré, ante todo no lloré, intenté mantenerme firme, al día siguiente quise hablar contigo y recuerdo que te pregunté a que venía ese cambio de parecer y tú me dijiste que el salir conmigo conllevaba unas responsabilidades las cuales te daba miedo aceptar y que no estabas dispuesto a afrontar tus miedos por mí, en ese momento sentí como un puñal cruzaba mi corazón de lado a lado, te llamé cobarde y huí de allí corriendo, Ginny me recibió con los brazos abiertos y me consoló.  
  
Unas horas después, nos volvimos a encontrar y decidimos que yo te esperarías un tiempo, para ver si finalmente decidías hacerle frente a tus miedos, ya que si no estás dispuesto a ello, quiere decir que no me mereces, ya que yo por ti, lo hice todo, te entregué mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo, y tú... ni siquiera querías hacer eso por mí...  
  
Desde aquel día, hemos tenido varios encuentros, tú me besas como siempre y me dices que me quieres, y yo te creo, porque tus palabras suenan sinceras, y tus besos son correspondidos por los míos, descargó toda la pasión que llevo dentro contigo y a pesar de que sé que en cuanto llegué a mi cuarto, todo volverá a ser oscuridad, caigo en tus redes de nuevo y me dejo seducir por ti.  
  
Varios chicos han intentado ocupar tu lugar, pero ninguno es como tú, no me imagino besando a un chico que no seas tú, paseando con un chico que no seas tú y antes todo no soy capaz de decirle te quiero a un chico que no seas tú. Algunas personas me dicen que te olvide y que me busque alguien mejor que tú, pero no hay nadie mejor que tu, al menos para mí, tu eres lo mejor que hay sobre el mundo y nunca dejaré de amarte ; mientras que otras me dicen que se alegran de que hayamos terminado, porque "te echaban de menos", ese tipo de comentarios, son crueles y me hacen verdadero daño, no me pregunto como personas que yo consideraba amigos míos, tienen el valor de decirme algo así. Yo, simplemente... miro para abajo y asiento, una reacción que nada tiene que ver con la antigua Hermione, una chica la cual hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo por oír algo así. Ahora esa Hermione ya no está, he cambiado mi carácter por el de una muchacha más comprensiva y paciente ¿Por qué ? Pues por ti, sabía que no te gustaban mis reacciones cuando me enfadaba e hice lo que nadie había conseguido, ¡cambiar mi forma de ser ! Yo lo dí y renuncie a todo por ti, y ahora... ahora... ya no me queda nada. Yo sinceramente, jamás derramaré una sola lágrima por ti público, pero siempre te querré  
  
Ahora me gustaría pedirte un último favor, y ese es, que no te molestes en buscar a una chica que te quiera más que yo, ya que esa búsqueda será en vano, puesto que la persona que más te quiere, está escribiendo esta confesión, una confesión en la que cuento mi amarga experiencia, una experiencia que por muy dolorosa que sea, vale la pena sufrir si con ella te tengo a mi lado.  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hola a todooooooooos, bueno, aquí os queda mi pequeño FF, un FF el cual está basado en una experiencia propia, espero que lo halláis disfrutado.  
  
Este FF se lo quiero dedicar a Dani Corral, ya que él fue el que me dio la inspiración para este FF, contigo he pasado los mejores 9 meses de mi vida. Nunca te olvidaré...  
  
Marta Rivas López (Amidala) 


End file.
